Shattered Broken Heart
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: "Are you an angel?"   "I'm not an angel Molly, never was, never will be"


Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star-Racers

Please R&R!

(Thanks to Star-Fata for looking this over for me and making me watch the series! Enjoy!)

* * *

If he closed his golden eyes he could still imagine the gun turret of the Arrow III, the easy feel of joysticks that he moved and manipulated to defend the valiant ship that a stow-away had piloted with the ease and grace of someone doing racing for years. Needless to say they both made mistakes and like the great team they had been they learned and overcame the odds.

He remembered his pilot the best. Her face a picture of gleeful abandon as she veered in-between racers, and performed feats of incredible proportions as they were cornered into a tight spot.

In the end he had had to leave her. What was Ultimate power if his heart had broken? Shattered into fine grains and shards as she blew him one last kiss; he would never see her again in this world.

Time raced before him as he learned from the Creators, tuning into Oban, learning the practice of foresight; Still young and inexperienced.

It came as a painful surprise that she was dying.

The news came to him as he meditated in his temple, the only place he had peace for himself. He wanted to see her, even if it would make the grains and shards of what was left of his heart hurt. The universe showed him not a fine young woman dancing through life in her prime, but a sad old woman sitting by a window staring at the night sky, a blanket thrown over her lap as she gripped a dog tagged necklace firmly in her hands.

He turned away in horror of the image, his hands gripping into fists as tears streamed down his face. "Why didn't you tell me?" he managed to gasp out through his pain

"Time, is a cruel fate" Replied one of the Creators dismissively "This Eva, Winner of the Great Race of Oban, cannot live forever, it would be wise to forget her"

But he did not.

He watched her wither and begin to fade. Finally rushed to hospital after she collapsed at Stan's 120th birthday party, his heart raced in fear.

_**-Hospital-**_

He watched her sleeping, dissolving into the room in a mist of golden dust and sparks. He disguised himself in his old appearance, his two-toned brown and blond hair glimmered slightly at the edges, dressed in simple blue jeans and a black t-shirt. The machines beeped and whirred at him as he sat down in the empty chair.

"Are you an angel?" asked the old woman startling him into looking up, his gold eyes flaring brighter as old, tired red irises stared at him.

"No" he replied reaching over to place a crop of flowers that only grew on Oban in a crystal vase beside her bed "I'm not an angel Molly, never was, never will be"

"Jordan?" she asked softly her hand reaching of his and clasping it tightly in her own frail one. "I waited for you… for so long."

Jordan smiled brokenly at her.

"Did you ever love me?" she whispered, the demanding fire in her eyes making him stall fractionally. It wasn't as strong at is once was.

Jordan offered her a watery smile and he pressed her hand to his lips "I never stopped loving you Eva"

Eva gave him a bright smile and reached for the dog tags around her neck "I kept them for you"

"You keep them Molly" he said affectionately as he pressed her hand to his cheek, a tear slipping free from his eye as her hand rested back on the dog tags that bore his name.

"I love you Jordan" she gasped out as the heart monitor began to slow. "Always will" She took her hand from him and gave him the salute he had last seen when she was merely a girl being lifted up by a ship to take her home.

The heart monitor flat lined just as Eva closed her adoration filled eyes, a content smile on her lips. Jordan let his tears fall, placing his hand over Molly's that clasped the necklace.

"Goodbye Eva" he whispered dissolving into a galaxy of gold dust and sparks, the golden light of his fading body caressing her as he was called back to Oban. The last broken shards of his heart scattering into dust.


End file.
